WatDaFoxIsUp
by Final Fox
Summary: Ever wonder what the starfox team do on their R&R time after the aparold war? Or what happens if Slippy wasnt such of a genis as he is? What if everything gone so twisted? Why am I asking all these stupid questions? RxR
1. Start of the maddness

A/n: Ok go easy on me this is my first story on this site.

This takes after Assauit and its a humor story. The some of the characters might be alot different than they are. For reasonable.

Fox is the same.

Krystal is the same.

Falco is same but alittle more jerkish than he was but he's still cool!

Slippy is a druggie addective or tweaker

Peppy is a pimp out gangbanging gangsta (Weird I know)

And some other characters that are from the game or other places, some will be my own characters that will be added on later on the story.

Enjoy!

Also I didnt make up these ideas. They were all from FoxFireGirl from DevantArt and StarFox goes to Nintendo But the idea of the story is mine.

Thank you.

In the peaceful planet of Corneria. Though its been 2 years and only citys just got done rebuilding it self from the aparold wars. Out in the country side lies a privite home of legendly hero and leader of the StarFox. Fox McCloud taking some time off duty and away from his own team.

In his own privite backyard Fox is lying his back against a tree with a drink sitting next to him.

Fox: Ahh...its peaceful...theres no assholes to bug me, no complants, no nothing... looks around so much peaceful seem like kind of boring. Hmm...I wonder how is the team doing without me around them.

cell phone goes off

Fox: Hello?

Falco: Fox! Thank god you pick up!

Slippy: Is that Fox? Tell him I said WAZZUPPP MY NIG

Falco: Shut the hell up! Your the reason why we're in this goddamn hell hole! Hey listen I need your help.

Fox: -.-; What is it this time Falco?

Falco: Look me and slippy are in jail because frog boy's punk ass

xxxFlashbackxxx

At a old busted up building.

Falco: Why did I decided come here with you?

Slippy: just got done sniffing cocaine BECAUSE HOE I like it when my bitches follow their pimped out daddy around! Plus we got nothing better to do.

Falco: Talk to me that way again Slip and I'll be tossing your little green ass out though the windows again like I did on the greatfox.

Slippy: Ah thats because I really thought I could fly!

Falco: Whatever goes inside the building

Slippy: Didnt realize Falco's gone Falco? Oh birdy? does a bird calls Birdy??

Falco: JUST GET FUCK IN HERE ALREADY U DIMPSHIT!

In the building

Falco: This is just great theres nothing here but dust and I practily wasted my whole day.

Slippy: Hey its better than masterbaiting in a Burgerking restroom

Falco: That was only one time!!

Slippy: Too bad I didnt warn that fat guy not to sit on your kids on the toilet sit.

Falco: O.o WHAT THE FUCK?! SHUT THE FUCK UP!! ew...

Footsteps are heard

Couple of teenagers try to sneak in the building

Boy1: Come on. Lets hurry up find a good spot to lit this new shit I got.

Boy2: We're coming already! Just shut up and lets do this now.

Boy3: Looks around Man! I hope we don't get caught for this..

Boy1: Stop pissing your panties and get your pussy ass over here now!

Falco/Slippy watches the boys bring out what look like a smoking pipe and a bag of green stuff inside it

Falco turns towards to Slippy

Falco: Dude...they have a fatass sack..thats like 100 bucks worth of weed!

Slippy: Did...you say...weed? I'M GETTIN THAT SHIT!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! pushes Falco against a wall hard with make a crack that sounded like a fart, quickly the boys turn their heads towards where that sound came from.

Boy1: OH shit! What the hell was that?!

Boy2: Omfg!!

Boy3: ITS A RETARDED LOOKING BIRD WITH A GAY FROG ON ITS PERIOD! RUNN FOR IT!!

The boys took off running, soon after Slippy chase after them with a shotgun in his hand blasting though the air

Slippy: GET YOUR LITTLE SONS OF A SLUTS ASSES BACK HERE WITH THAT BAG!!

Falco: Slippy wait! runs after him

Outside back of the building with the dumpsters

Boy1: Oh shit! They're coming after us!

Boy2: What do we do? what do we do?? what do we do??

Boy3: Chill the fuck down! punches boy2

Cop sirens sounded out pretty closely Oh fuck!! cops!

Boy1: Holy Quick drop the bud and make a break for it!

The boys quickly drop their load and made a run for it though the streets.

--

I'm gonna stop here for a bit and let people review it to see if its good or I need to work on it some more. Final Fox


	2. Busted

Alright, looks like I got something going after all!

Moving on!

After the potheads drop their package and took off running, the police was closing in. But unfortainly Falco and Slippy pick up the bag that the boys drop and heading out of the alley unaware that the cops were just around the corner

Falco: Hmm...I wonder how the hell were those bastards able to buy a hundred dollar sack like this?

Slippy: Eh probably working in the corners for ten dollars per person but who gives a rat's ass in hell anyway, NOW GIVING ME THAT BAG!

Falco: You better cool your self before I kicked the living shit outta of your peanut size balls.

Cop sirens getting loader

Falco: Those sirens are makie me nervious...

Slippy: Ah quit being alittle chicken shit bitch, and...hey look at that! its a mine car! I hate mines!! pulls out a rocketlauncher, aims and fires

Car blews up into mass fireball along with flames of gasoline and other chemicals that go boom.

Falco: O.o Slippy you dumb ass peice a shit drug overusing faggot!! That was a fricken cop car you just blew up!!

Slippy: looks more closely Oh yeah I guess it was...awsome fires though. WOOO!! runs to the burning car, pulls out a marshallow on a stick Sweet.

Falco: Oh shit more cops are comming! Time to move your ass!

Slippy: Okey! shakes his own ass Yeah baby shake that ass!

Falco: Punches slippy Not that way you fag!

Cop sirens, car screeting and guns cocking sounded very closely...

Cop: Stop where your are! Corneria police!

Falco & Slippy look around the area, seeming they're surrounded with police cars, guns aiming and alot of pissed off police men.

Falco: Holy shit...we're bone.

Slippy: Fuck you toliet cummer! I'm makie a run for it!! Runs like hell though the nearby alley

Falco: Slippy dont...ah what do I care if you get shot? Less problems for me to worry about.

Cop: Fag frog is makie a run! Get him!!

Slippy running like hell..surpising hes fast

Slippy: WOOHOO you slow donut eatting pig fecking will never catch me!

Until he trip over a trash can...and had a bunch of cops tease, pepperspray, and beating him.

Falco couldn't resist but to laugh his ass off from what he saw his teammate's beatting.

Cop: Shut the hell up! hits Falco in the back of the head with a night stick, knocking him out

xxEnd Of Flashbackxx

End of chapter two! Now! We wait...til chap 3

FinalFox


	3. Jail Time

FinalFox: To whoever is reading and has been reading my story, all I have to say is thank you.

Now lets get back to the story. Enjoy!

Fox: You know...you guys are more pain in the ASS! Than you are during the Vemon War. Good god what part of " For fuck's sake stay the hell out of trouble!" Don't you understand?

Falco: Save your leture for later Foxy-girl. Now get us out now! Or so help me god I'll...

Fox: You shouldn't be talking to your captain that way Falco.

Falco: Heres a new's flash dumb ass. We're not on duty nor we'll ever be for the next 6 months, so bascilly your not my captain.

Fox: The more of your smart ass comments Falco, the more likely me letting you stay in that jail and becomes some guy named Bubba's little bitch, and you do know what happens in the showers and you drop the soap?

Falco: Oh god no...ok ok! You win now with all due of hell's respect captain but GET ME THE HELL OUTTA OF HERE!!

Fox: I'll get you and slippy out on one thing in return.

Falco: If you want me to be more respectful then you can kiss my featherly ass on that cuz I ain't doing it,

Fox: No not that, I want you and Slippy to leave me and Krystal alone. The last time you, Preppy and Slippy put a fricken mafia hit on us.

Falco: Aww come on, it was funny and plus we were so fricken bored, atleast you and her had a good heathly running.

Fox: WE WERE RUNNING FOR OUR FRICKEN LIVES FOR GOD'S SAKE!! Krystal's still terroride from it, you jackass!

Falco: Oh right. . . hear's Slippy calling his name What the hell do you.. turns around and frozed

sees a huge ugly guy standing infront of him with a name tag says "Bubba", he smiles and gaves a look if he's saying "I cant wait to see you in the showers."

Falco: o.O FOX! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GET ME OUT A.S.A FUCKEN P!! Oh and leave slippy here!

XxHangs upxX

Fox: Whoa! I wonder what's gotten in him. Oh well, he probably got some unwelcome attention. chuckles

FinalFox: I'm sorry that I made this chapt very short I been having too many author's blocks and its really croweded my head, and the things I have to do in real life isn't really helping out.

Oh and thank you Crzycrimson and everyone for all your support from the beginning!


	4. Author's notice

To those who have been reading my fic from the start, I like to thank you guys.

I might not add a new chapter to this story for awhile due to less time I usually get and not to mention working as well too.

Its not like I'm abandoning it or anything like that. But I'll load up another chapt as soon I get the chance. So just keep checking back here and hope theres another chapter.

FinalFox

Fox: Dang! Why now?

Falco: Hurry up and get your ass back on writting so Fox can bail me out before something unholy and god forsaken happens to me in jail! o


End file.
